Tonight - Eminem
Tonight Lyrics. Singing: Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, Tonight 1: I'm getting mad love, I'm snuggling hugs Druggling thugs, smuggling drugs, juggling jobs, guzzling jugs So hre's a toast to federal checks Hetero sex, unaffordable medical debts, huh We travel in packs and ravel in facts and gravel in cracks To find babbling Max, gaffling tracks I grapple an axe for them baffling acts The mysterious stab in the backs who dabble in wax Still in my yard when I sculpted the culprit The tall shit that will end up with his skull split Then I buried the hatchet, I carried on my back Butterfingers is here and it's necessary to scratch it Baby all I wanna do is swallow one and two Smoke a little bit and follow one of you Back home when the party ends So tonight I'm dropping naughty hints To the finest women in the audience Chorus: Singing: Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, Tonight (blends in with lyrics) Eminem: Cause we came here to do this tonight We don't wanna fight, we don't want no one feeling uptight Cause we came here to do this tonight Till the morning light hope that everyone's feeling alright Cause we came here to do this tonight We don't wanna fight, we don't want no one feeling uptight Cause we came here to do this tonight Till the morning light hope that everyone's feeling alright 2: Ayo, biters are like tarantulas, vandealous Living as scandalous as a television evangelist But I can handle this, I'm the rhyme biter crime fighter Caped crusader, taking care of undeserving lime lighters I think a living never meant for me Experimentally I found a way to spread interamentally When I stumbled upon this resolution By using a special fusion of chemical solution for this resolution You couldn't see me with binoculars I armed like an octopus Step on stage and you get socked and pushed Talking that junk like you went black, guarded your back Come battle me and you get smacked as hard as you act When I rap I represent it and will never referee in it Every minute so when I win it you never resent it I'm forever demented, come up with funk, I'll never be scented You got the point when I cleverly said it Chorus: Singing: Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, Tonight (blends in with lyrics) Eminem: Cause we came here to do this tonight We don't wanna fight, we don't want no one feeling uptight Cause we came here to do this tonight Till the morning light hope that everyone's feeling alright Cause we came here to do this tonight We don't wanna fight, we don't want no one feeling uptight Cause we came here to do this tonight Till the morning light hope that everyone's feeling alright 3: Eminem is heading skyward For those who thought that I would make you bored and treat you like a piece of plywood I've got miracle lyrical capability all in me With the agility to escape a killer bee colony So get your cameras and capture how miraculous I rap for all you Draculas and showed you all how whack you was I meant it as a dis, cause you don't posses the pizzazz as this I'm hazardous enough already as it is Without you adding fuel to the fire I'm cruel to the liar Who fails to recognize my reign of hell, rule to the sire Clinical studies show that I'm cynical There's no one who's identical to my fresh and authentic flow I'm sure the party people can agree That I'm enchanting, with the romantic Freaking the vocals so frantically So throw your hands up in the atmosphere And let them know the only party that was phat was here, just be like Chorus: Singing: Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, Tonight, Tonight (blends in with lyrics) Eminem: Cause we came here to do this tonight We don't wanna fight, we don't want no one feeling uptight Cause we came here to do this tonight Till the morning light hope that everyone's feeling alright Cause we came here to do this tonight We don't wanna fight, we don't want no one feeling uptight Cause we came here to do this tonight Till the morning light hope that everyone's feeling alright Category:All Pages Category:Infinite